


Maybe Flowers Aren't So Bad After All

by winterinmyveins



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinmyveins/pseuds/winterinmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yosuke decides to try and be the romantic one for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Flowers Aren't So Bad After All

Okay, so maybe this hadn’t been the best idea. Now that he was actually standing here like an idiot, one hand hovering over the heavy wooden door poised to knock if he ever grew a pair. The other hand was currently preoccupied by a small bouquet of flowers. Flowers? This was gayer than gay. What had he been thinking? You get flowers for a girl. Or for someone in the hospital. Or when someone dies. You don’t get flowers for the guy you’ve been seeing for a year now, even if today marks that accomplishment. That’s just not how things worked.

And yet, here he stood, against all his doubts. He could still back out. He could easily turn around and bolt. Ah, but no. He wanted to do something special for the other. He wanted to be the one to surprise and spoil his boyfriend for a change. Taking a deep breath and holding it in, the quickly numbing hand finally clenched a bit tighter and knocked four times in rapid, nervous succession.

The thirty seconds it took to hear the turning of the knob on the other side seemed like an eternity to the brunet, but once the door opened and he was greeted by warm and familiar grey eyes piercing his own, suddenly his breathing was constricted for a whole other reason. Damn those eyes. Damn that face. Damn everything about this perfect person. How had he even managed to get so lucky? Even a year later, he’s still asking himself that question over and over.

Oh, but now that face is contorted with amusement and it’s then that the smaller realises he’s been silent and staring for who knows how long now. Peering around his companion for any other signs of life, Yosuke nodded to himself before leaning up to press a soft kiss to the other’s lips. Hearing the pleasant hum against his mouth, he pulled back slowly to see that happy smile on Souji’s lips. The one that was reserved solely for him. The one that never failed to get his stomach in knots and make his heart a fluttering mess.

     ”Hey. What’re you doing here?”

Lifting his free hand to now rub at the back of his neck as his face darkened in colour slightly, the brunet managed to keep eye contact as he thrust the flowers into the taller’s chest. The eye contact finally broke as Souji stared down at the colourful bouquet, his own cheeks dusting a light pink.

     ”Seriously, partner? It’s our anniversary, right? We’re going to spend the night together. Ah, I mean! I didn’t mean it like that. N-Not that I wouldn’t love to … Why are you laughing at me?”

Chest rumbling with laughter, the leader tugged his lover inside, wrapping his free arm around a slender waist and nuzzling his nose into the brown mop, breathing in Yosuke’s calming scent.

     ”You can be surprisingly romantic sometimes, huh?”

     ”What’s that supposed to mean?”

     ”I love you.”

Hands clenching the fabric of Souji’s shirt, the smaller let a goofy grin take over his features as he looked up at his partner. Yeah. This had definitely been a good idea.

     ”I love you, too. Now where’s my special anniversary dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short drabble that popped into my head. Idk, I thought it was a cute idea.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
